


良夜（简版）

by anony_m



Series: 良夜 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug Dealing, F/M, Gen, M/M, Organized Crime, Personality Disorder
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anony_m/pseuds/anony_m
Summary: 《良夜》的梗概。一个时间顺序的流水账，1971– 2014。
Series: 良夜 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757248





	良夜（简版）

上.   
庄明禾是庄儒廷长女，七十年代出生广东。家里有妹妹明净和弟弟明锋，母亲在生明锋时去世，留下在制药厂工作的庄父抚养三个孩子没有再娶。庄明禾六岁那年在解放军医院第一次遇到沈言。命（zuo）运（zhe）清仓甩卖，顺手还赠送了许宁声和沈知微。  
沈言当时九岁，原名沈仲慎，父母是文革时下放到河北农村后来定居唐山的知青。因为生活难以为继，将不受待见的次子过继给了广东远房堂兄，改名沈言。新父母很快发现孩子反应冷淡几乎从不说话，带到精神科诊断。沈言在医院先碰到父母都是警察的同龄人许宁声，后又撞见外科沈医生家的公子沈知微，许沈二人因口角打了一架，沈知微挨揍更多，赢家则乐极生悲跌进池塘，被本来作壁上观的沈言捞上岸，三人翻进以为没人的单人病房找毛巾时，碰到正准备出院的庄明禾伸出援手，遂结为好友。孩子们很快被各自父母唤走，约定下次医院再见。  
沈言被叫到精神科副主任裴丰面前问询许久，因为来新家还不到三个月且人尚年幼，医生不能下相关诊断，留下病历打算作长期观察。沈父沈母带小孩坐公交回去，车上只有另一对夫妇恰是许宁声一家。两家因此相熟，又发现男孩们是同一天生日，正聊得热切，公交车在转弯处被货车迎面撞入了护城河。  
医院里庄明禾正跟着庄儒廷例行去和裴丰等人问好。庄儒廷今年刚升至副厂长，与同药厂有合作的上下游均有交好。庄裴几人正到门口，就见救护车送来几个血淋林的伤员，两个孩子犹有人形，其中一个恰是不久前经他手诊断的沈言，裴丰大惊失色跟去急救室。庄儒廷面亦变色，将肇事司机招至无人处盘问详情，发现这场针对警察的车祸机缘巧合殃及了另一家人。原来此时正值农转非政策起步（八十年代初），庄儒廷抓住机会和当地生产大队签了征地协议，划定农业用地为药厂所有。大队里唯一不同意划走土地的一家农民将状告到公安局但未被受理。无意中听闻始末的副队长许和平开始暗中调查，怀疑这场土地流转公用为虚，私有为实。而许和平正是许宁声的父亲。  
很快急救室传来消息，大人们都没救回来，两个孩子一个伤重还在手术室里。许和平的前战友现上司顾雍这时闻讯赶来，指责庄丧心病狂，但为庄儒廷否认。顾雍与庄儒廷一直官商勾结中饱私囊，却没料庄借机对屡屡掣肘的下属下死手。两人正吵着，自己溜去急救室的庄明禾拉着受轻伤的沈言走到父亲面前，要求收留已经无家可归的男孩。男孩面无表情全无所谓，跟来的裴丰向庄解释了沈言的病例，坦言他疑似先天缺陷，缺乏共情能力，无法与人建立亲密关系，才会面对亲人故去也毫不关心。天生且早发的分裂样人格障碍并不多见，裴丰对沈言的跟踪研究充满兴趣，而庄明禾无论如何也不愿放开男孩，顾雍还在怒火和自责中观察他的反应，能不能继续合作尚且未知。庄儒廷考虑半晌，表示自己出于善心将收养沈言，揭过车祸一事，给他新的人生。此时急救室手术刚结束，许宁声仍然昏迷，顾雍亦表示许和平一家无亲无伴，他会将许宁声纳入羽翼，算是尽战友情意，实则暗示庄儒廷不许再打伤害许家的主意。庄同意了，两人分别带走了两个男孩。  
半个月后沈言改名李默寻，以地震遗孤的身份将户籍迁入广东庄家。三个月后，“许宁声”的名字也消失不见，顾雍以证人保护的手段抹消男孩身份，代替出现在户口本上的是顾雍的次子“顾鸣”。又过了几个月，药厂迁址，人员流转，原先划为药厂员工宿舍楼的土地几经易手，作为一笔糊涂账消失在制药厂老账本上，到年底时庄家的房子就在这块土地上正式建成。  
顾鸣伤愈后搬进了顾雍在军属大院里的家，受到顾太太及长子顾俊威[7]无微不至的照顾，很快恢复活泼，与新家人相处融洽，他从未提及车祸一事，身边诸人将这种回避当作孩子的创伤应激和自我治疗，都体贴地不去提。军属大院就建在解放军医院旁，顾鸣不久再次碰到沈知微，却不记得自己之前认识他，二人靠打架重新认识一遍。他的记忆缺失通过沈父之口无意中由裴丰得知，又传给了顾雍和庄儒廷。第二年入春，庄儒廷去梁溪做分厂厂长，裴丰也“巧合”轮调去了梁溪的甲级医院——经过一年来的跟踪，李默寻正式确诊为分裂样人格障碍，成为裴丰求之不得的研究（试验）对象。李默寻在休学半年和同庄明禾转入同一所小学，李性格孤僻沉默寡言，对旁人的善意恶意都置若罔闻，为明净明锋不喜，又因为做事专注成绩优异，更为同龄人厌恶，常受欺侮，但毫不吭声，只有庄明禾待若珍宝。庄儒廷冷眼旁观，从不插手，任由裴丰每周给他服用药物，进行心理暗示性质的矫正，试图令男孩建立与庄家的归属观念。庄明禾则孜孜不倦日日陪他说话，男孩渐渐对庄明禾言听计从，虽然不能理解情感，但像一条变色龙擅长模仿他人反应，待人处世趋于正常。  
庄儒廷的事业同样风生水起，八十年代后医疗行业逐渐放开，他成为第一批鼓励国有药厂与外国药企合资建厂的领导之一，并在管制放松后的不久辞职下海，通过不那么正当的药品买卖掘出第一桶金，后率民营资本进入制药业，同时为明面暗面的主顾提供服务。顾雍数次立功，顺利从广州辖下的支队一路高升，坐镇总队。  
几年后，十六岁的李默寻放学去初中接庄明禾一起回家，碰到小流氓骚扰明禾，街头混战中他咬开了流氓半边喉咙。所幸没有把人弄死，庄儒廷平息事态，将男孩扔给裴丰重新做心理评估，医生推翻了原先认定其病征仅限孤僻自闭不存在反社会倾向的推断，要求将他收治入院，却意外被庄儒廷拒绝。庄给男孩休了学，将他交给过来合作的陆丰毒贩林耀东带走自生自灭。被吓坏的庄明禾对父亲安排一无所知，以为李默寻因为打人要被送去福利机构或少管所，因此在他们离开前悄悄溜进关着男孩的阁楼，将自己身上所有的钱和母亲留下的项链交给他，要求他第一绝不能杀人，第二一定回来找她。  
两年后顾鸣和沈知微同时高考，沈知微考取了松亭的法学院，顾鸣却瞒着全家被警察学校的提前批次录取。顾雍大发雷霆，怒揍养子，顾鸣负气出走。沈知微出门找他，意外在解放军医院原址不远处的护城河拐弯处找到了烧纸的好友，才明白他一直记得十年前的交通事故，只是不愿令养父母伤心才假装不提，二人约定共同保守这个秘密。同一年李默寻作为陪林耀东来梁溪洽谈长期合作的副手重新出现在庄儒廷面前，表示自己一直是庄家的人，林耀东亦证明他在过去两年里吃苦甚多但从未改口。裴丰大喜过望，相信是之前七年来连续的试验性治疗（洗脑）收到成效。庄儒廷不置可否，要求养子以命证明。李默寻唯令是从，送走林耀东和裴丰后，将脖子上的项链摘了挂在庄明禾的房间门上，回到阁楼割腕自杀。  
裴丰的儿子裴泽在跟父亲回家的路上偶遇庄明禾，向明禾泄露了消息。庄明禾赶回家找遍大宅，最终在阁楼浴缸里捞出了失血濒死的少年。李默寻抢救过来第一眼看到庄明禾，很高兴地向她表示自己说到做到，如约回来且没有杀人。庄明禾嚎啕大哭，命令李默寻从此绝不许离开她。  
此事过后，庄儒廷默认养子回归。李重新入学与明禾同级，第二年考上本省同一所大学，一个化学一个中文，形影不离。明禾一心读书，李默寻课余时间在庄儒廷名下药企兼职，名为实习，实则专门处理无登记客户的药品生产，涉及跨境走私与心照不宣的对特定地方的原料供应，最大的客户就是林耀东。明净明锋之后也陆续考入大学。庄明净爽朗倔强，对脾气温和的姐姐颇有保护欲。无意中撞见庄明禾向李默寻求婚的场面后翘课回家告知了庄儒廷，自己也拒绝和父亲看中的世家子弟吃饭相亲。她顶撞完，从家中回校，路上遇到流氓抢包，被休假出来的警校学生秦思出手相助，两人由此相识。  
几个月后明禾带李默寻回来向父亲摊牌，庄儒廷稍加犹豫就同意了婚事。听到消息的明净惊怒交加直接去找姐姐询问，巧遇男方，李默寻却拜托她劝动明禾不要与自己这种不正常的人结婚。庄明锋闻讯也回家向父亲表示反对。明锋灵活聪明，被作为继承人培养，不同于两个姐姐，他被庄儒廷言传身教，一直对家里黑白生意心里有数，只是因为自小衣食无虞难免骄横急躁，常受父亲教训。庄儒廷与唯一的儿子闭门而谈，向明锋公开了李的来路，坦言明禾性情看似温柔其实极有主见，能屡屡顶撞家里与养子纠缠十几年，已然是铁了心要长久，因此并不能像二姐明净那样可通过给她安排婚事助益于庄家，明禾仅剩的用处不过是把李默寻拴牢为己所有，物尽其用。庄明锋因此不再反对，明净也被姐姐说服。庄明禾与李默寻毕业当年结了婚，因为庄家不支持不反对的态度并未举办正式婚礼，女方送给男方一块手表，长年戴在左手挡住六年前割腕留下的疤。  
庄家明暗两面的生意越做越大，重心也随着沪东开放逐渐从两广北上进入长三角，引来了警察主意。已成为刑警的顾鸣自告奋勇参与卧底行动，被升职到松亭的顾雍发现，通过顾俊威将顾鸣调出了行动组。顾俊威在公安系统浸淫已久觉出不对，借机逼问出顾雍曾为庄家保护伞的事，大失所望，然而在顾雍还有几年就要退休只求晚节的哀求下终于保持沉默。顾雍在儿子面前哭完，转头就将新卧底秦思的信息交给了庄儒廷。此时正值新婚夫妇蜜月过去不久，明禾怀孕，全家上下欢天喜准备迎接孙辈诞生，庄明锋面上欢迎，心里担心新孙子会令父亲有偏颇，李默寻也感觉不到为人父母的喜悦，只是顺明禾心意，只有庄明净高高兴兴常回家陪伴姐姐，交换姐妹间的个人感情进展。恰在此时李默寻从庄儒廷手里接到处理卧底的消息，几番探查跟踪，意外发现是庄明净偷偷交往的男友，考虑到明净明禾的亲密，有所顾虑，只谨慎将秦思与非法业务隔绝开，打算在不引起怀疑的情况下找个借口将他从药厂开除。他的犹豫被庄儒廷发现，出于考验的目的将卧底一事转而告知儿子庄明锋，后者借题发挥，一面暗中找人打算先斩后奏做掉秦思，一面逼问李默寻是否有心背叛，命令他尽快动手。二人冲突发生在庄家老宅，庄明禾因孕期不适起夜，在隔壁小间意外听到对话如遭雷击，慌忙打电话给庄明净，却因为夜深无法联系上，反而惊动了庄宅保安，庄明禾急着出门去找明净，下楼时意外失足。当夜秦思驾驶药厂运输车辆发生交通事故当场死亡。  
庄明禾在医院醒来，被告知孩子夭折，她也再不能生育，李默寻守在床边因为妻子受伤悔愧不已。明禾连问他是否对庄家的营生一直心知肚明甚至参与其中，都得到了肯定的回答，又问他是否对她撒过谎，有没有杀过人，李摇头否定。明禾闭目流泪，丈夫手无足措只能出门去给她倒水，关门离开前踌躇稍许认真告诉她，他不能对她说谎，也绝不可能背誓。这句话被刚转过走廊的裴泽听见，裴泽子类父业主修心理，对裴丰十几年孜孜观察的研究案例了如指掌，甚至对研究对象能吸引父亲大部分注意心存妒忌。他听到李默寻的话大吃一惊，明白裴丰十几年来的心理暗示植入没有成功，真正成功的反而是并无自觉的庄明禾。无法靠天生共情建立行事界限的残疾者往往会为自己设定出规则，但李默寻的安全词居然是一个活人。裴泽思量许久，决定不告诉父亲这个发现。  
庄明净还不知道秦思身故，只是错过姐姐电话后回家发现明禾流产，于是奔来医院。庄明禾打起精神，要求李默寻当着她的面向明净解释。李默寻犹豫稍许，转而问她庄叔有否给她安排相亲，得到肯定回复后只请求她看在她姐姐的面上，无论听到什么一定在庄家假装其事。果然不久，恋人死亡的消息传来，庄明净听李默寻大概解释了秦思因为窥探庄家隐形产业而遭不测的大概，又强忍悲痛，旁敲侧击了一下庄明锋口风，后者还在殷切为她做媒。她于是终于对这个并不视血亲为亲的玩偶之家失望已极。庄明禾亦是心灰，久病难愈，形容憔悴。李默寻惶恐无法，询问她是想让庄家伏法，还是让他自首赎罪，都可以去做。庄明禾不忍伤害家人，也不愿助纣为虐，决定和丈夫一道离开。  
庄家父子并未察觉两个女儿的变化，只道是女人优柔为流掉的孩子神伤。庄明锋得意洋洋，觉得乐观则此事以交通事故收尾，不乐观也可以时刻把姐夫推出去顶罪，没料到李此时涕泪交加去求庄儒廷庇佑。庄儒廷原本漠然旁观全程，因为女儿流产一时恻隐，又觉得此时是给庄明锋立威立信拉拢人心的好机会，于是当着李默寻的面联系了顾雍要求此时大事化小。果然卧底身死，顾俊威悔愧交加又不忍举报父亲，将事情以交通意外作结，封存档案。他自己不久申请调出刑侦队伍，转入经侦，断了顾雍让他继承衣钵的打算。  
三个月后，庄明净和庄明禾同时失踪，庄家地毯式搜索了整整四天，一无所获，最后通过警察走内网查询出入境记录，才发现庄明净已远赴美国。庄儒廷勃然大怒，正勒令查清来龙去脉，一同消失的李默寻深夜独自回来，抛出庄明净与秦思的关系和庄明禾因下楼失足流产的事，指责庄明锋能力不够才会让两个姐姐一同被逼走。他是庄明禾的丈夫，不能任由妻子受伤害，但他仍是庄家的人，如果庄叔允许明禾与他们断绝联系，他可以一直暗地为庄家父子服务，如果不同意，他不介意鱼死网破，致死秦思的肇事司机郭北方羁押在案，现在就可以翻供。庄明锋暴怒痛殴李，庄父面沉如铁，到底在小儿子把人打死前喝止了他。庄儒廷从不做赔本买卖，他已经失去了一个可交易的女儿，还有一个尚未成才的儿子，实在没必要散尽猢狲，何况是个手里有刀的猢狲。  
李默寻于是顺利从药厂引咎辞职，到这一年年底，他和庄明禾在松亭的公寓里第一次度过了只有两个人的春节，而这样的春节往后还有二十个。得知卧底殉职的顾鸣偷偷复印了部分案卷，翻阅时因为发现事故手法肖似当年父母事故而心生疑窦，只是因调职支队暂时搁浅。春节时他跟着顾雍顾俊威走亲访友，遇到了顾雍一个老战友家的女儿，两人一见如故，很快谈起了恋爱，一年后结了婚，留在家里的案卷后来莫名找不到，也就看似揭过。孤身赴美的庄明净安顿下来后在春节前意外收到了从国内寄来的外汇，汇款人在落款处画了一棵在水里的禾苗，颇增安慰。九十年代初的中国留学生人尚寥寥，她不知道离她三个街区外，同样有姓沈的亚裔法学院学生刚刚同女朋友分手，一个人冲窗外异国的风雪举起一杯酒。  
敬命运，他苦涩地想，并没有想过三个街区外有一个女孩子，在二十年后会和他相遇。

下.  
2013年的春节后，庄明禾确诊尤文氏肉瘤。李默寻赶在她下禁令前联系了远在芝加哥的庄明净，后者很快飞回国内，偶遇同一航班回来的法学副教授沈知微和来接机的顾鸣。庄明净认为生死面前无大事，为明禾治病最重要。李默寻以她的建议为标准，向庄家坦白明禾病情并寻求帮助。庄儒廷年事已高，生意大多交付其子庄明锋，渐求天伦之乐和晚节风评，很快答应。李默寻考虑到明禾态度，设计了父女医院重逢的桥段。庄明禾二十年后复见老父，又见他近年积德行善，最终心软同意，入住庄家名下的疗养院庄慈接受最好治疗。夫妇俩瞒住了明净回国的消息，后者在姐姐入院后搬出独居，与沈知微成为邻居。  
这一年同样是秦思案过去的第二十年，也是追诉期内最后一年，刚升任至松亭刑侦总队不久的顾鸣获得了案卷的阅览权限，决定私下重启对梁溪药厂案的调查，详细案卷里李默寻的名字很快进入视线。清明时顾沈庄三人在秦思墓前意外重逢，进一步确认庄明净是知情人之一，一直协助顾鸣查案的沈知微因此有意无意保持与庄明净的交流，两人本就志趣相当，三分试探七分真心地成了朋友。三人联系一直通过李默寻的司机瞿梁的监视即时汇报给李，后者除了暗中收集顾沈二人资料，按兵不动。然而他不找麻烦，麻烦却找他，李所在的药品运输公司庄桥医药正对的码头捞出浮尸，导致洋申港口封锁运单积压。暗中借庄桥的集装箱轮运营公海毒品走私线的庄明锋心急如焚，借探病契机要求李抓紧出货。李默寻不喜庄明锋以明禾为挡箭牌，故意拖延到周末才去码头探看，意外救下顾鸣女儿顾辛夷，并察觉出从陆丰来监工私货出海的毒贩齐峰涉案，逼问出了内情，但还没来得及有所动作，被晾两天的庄明锋急于结案解封，将浮尸事件泄至媒体给警察施压，收到消息的顾俊威唯恐顾李二人重识，反而急将顾鸣召回了总队。李默寻早知庄家有保护伞，因顾鸣是已故前局长顾雍的次子，默认他也是黑警之一，没料到顾鸣反庄明锋用意而离去，一时不能决断。顾鸣留心案件，入夜时惊觉死亡时间错位的线索，独自回到港口检查嫌疑车辆，被原本由齐峰安排当夜逃逸的行凶司机夏蓓袭击。李默寻冷眼旁观顾鸣溺水，确定他与庄家确实不是一伙后，跳入水中救了刑警。犯案司机顺利被拘，因家人在陆丰受胁，很快坦白伏法，没泄露一丝毒品交易信息。港口开放运营，货船及时出海，看似皆大欢喜，未料在与心理医生的定期会面中，继承其父事业接手李默寻的裴泽奉庄儒廷之命，带来了尸体缺失的那截大拇指，告知他那具看似死于家庭口角的无名尸体是秦思案的肇事司机郭北方。郭北方危险驾驶罪的刑期服完后被李送至陆丰隐姓埋名半软禁，原是作为二十年前为了带走明禾与庄儒廷交易的筹码。庄儒廷将拇指送给他，既是作为他乖乖为明锋收拾烂摊子的奖励，也是威胁他筹码已死，旧案不再有意义。  
李默寻受到警告不动声色，转而在下一次接到顾鸣电话时欣然同意邀约，打算吊着这个警察作备用的双刃剑。原来顾鸣在被李默寻救下时摸到了对方藏在表腕下旧的割腕疤痕，开始调整思路暗地探查其身世，并以感谢救命之恩的名义屡屡联系对方。李默寻原本烦不胜烦，次次推辞，连庄明禾都知道丈夫被一个厚脸皮的点头之交追着跑，她居然开开心心当热闹细问，李见她高兴，也就随顾鸣去了。庄明禾一期化疗结束后回庄宅修养度过药物缓冲期，受到无微不至照料，只是化疗后各项指标仍起伏不定。庄宅往南二十公里外有古庙。李默寻从庄儒廷处听说灵验，开始每天天亮时带着明禾化疗掉落的一缕头发去上香，有时就在庙间与顾鸣会面，将偶尔生出事端的小虾小米陆续放出，吊他胃口，次数多了，顾鸣渐渐发觉之间共性，开始疑心与毒品相关。不多久庄明禾发现拜佛一事，明面上笑他迷信，实则不忍徒增失望，因此不准他再去，只拔下丈夫头发与自己的拴在一起，结发留在身边。在那之后的三个月里，她的各项指标逐渐稳定甚至好转，医疗团队很快敲定了手术时间。李因此放心，庄明禾回医院输液的第四个疗程初时，他接下庄明锋数次被他推迟的生意，前往陆丰出差，打算回来就休假为庄明禾的肿瘤手术做准备。  
李氏夫妇顺利回归庄家其乐融融，令庄明净心中不平，在明禾回家修养前质问李默寻，后者向来唯庄明禾的心情是瞻，并不把任何人的死放在心上。明净失望而去，邀沈知微喝酒，在气氛下遭遇沈的告白，欣然接受，并道出自己的感情经历。在她意料之中的，沈知微不久即暗示好友顾鸣疑心秦思之死，询问她愿不愿谈一谈，庄明净答应了。一直奉李默寻命令监视庄明净的瞿梁无意中听到庄顾对话，犹豫良久却没有上报给李。庄顾二人对比从李默寻处得来的解释，发现虽无矛盾，却都以春秋笔法藏住了不同细节，无法拼出全图，二人达成同盟，但庄明净要求顾鸣无论发现什么，必须等明禾完成手术情况稳定后再做打算，她打算借警察的证人保护系统将姐姐带去美国再不回来。  
顾俊威在与侄女顾辛夷聊天时发现了李默寻因故留下的方巾心生不安，后又发现他日日登山去见李默寻的痕迹，最终忍不住联系庄明锋。顾雍去世后，顾俊威虽不愿子承父业为虎作伥，但贼船已上，不得已下始终对庄家的生意睁一只眼闭一只眼，也算半个熟人。顾俊威约出庄明锋，劝他借庄家洗白的趋势尽快摆脱庄家上不了台面的“老生意”，而一直控制这些的李默寻就是个很好的靶子，更重要的是，庄叔日渐年迈，庄家不该有另一个正值盛年的操盘手空降。庄明锋反问他所求何为，顾俊威回答要保住顾家名声，顾鸣永远只是顾家的儿子，一个正直典型的警察家庭心怀大爱的荣誉象征。庄明锋完整继承了庄儒廷个性，凡事以利为计，他答应了顾俊威，心里却打算比答应的做得更多：他打算放弃庄明禾。治疗团队在庄少爷的授意下悄悄修改每日的化疗效果评估报告，伪造转好趋势，实际却是姑息疗法。裴泽在庄慈工作，很快发现异样，他按庄家要求定期与李默寻会面，见其心情愈好逐渐放松，一面如实向庄明锋上报，一面心中愈发不忿：他视李为自己的作品，痛恨他的研究对象因为庸俗情感而盲目如凡人任人宰割。  
庄明净一面将唯一记得的李默寻十六岁伤人的事告知顾鸣，一面在陪伴庄明禾时旁敲侧击李刚来庄家的故事。庄明禾心思细腻，反而问出妹妹新交男友的消息，要求她偷偷带她出门去见一见她的朋友们。庄家姐妹趁李默寻出差当天，在瞿梁暗中协助下瞒过庄慈诸人，与沈顾二人见面。四人之中的三人各怀心思，唯有庄明禾言笑晏晏，对顾鸣意外友善。顾鸣觉察出她有话想说，支开了明净知微二人。庄明禾感谢他能和她丈夫做朋友，顾鸣因为“朋友”这个定性略感尴尬，正准备糊弄过去，庄明禾直接问他是不是怀疑她丈夫杀人。  
庄明禾不等顾鸣的反应就向他保证李默寻没有杀过人，原因是他十六岁时答应了她，并请求顾鸣如果有一天发现旧案，请酌情考虑李或因年幼被胁迫的可能。顾鸣为这个听起来无比天真的原因哭笑不得，庄明禾察觉出来，坦言丈夫长期的心理治疗，他们一起生活了近四十年，庄明禾早已明白李默寻的无情本性，她是他和这个世界保持关联的唯一行为准则，因为他们互为所有。顾鸣质疑这种看似恩爱实则控制的病态关系。庄明禾坦然同意，并表示这会很快因为一方的疾病而结束，警察闻言悚然。原来庄儒廷的妻子并不是因为生明锋难产去世，而是在相仿年纪时得了一样的癌症。庄明禾因此并不抱治愈的希望，然而李从一开始就将无论生死都跟她一起的决定视为理所应当，她救过李默寻两次，如今决心救第三次，也正是为了给李默寻找下一个寄托，她才殷切回到庄家，寄望于自己的原生家庭已远离罪恶并包容丈夫，可惜仍是徒劳。顾鸣踌躇良久，反问他们是第一次见面，庄明禾为什么会选自己。庄明禾回答因为李默寻选择了顾鸣，她也不知道原因。顾鸣是这么多年李唯一一个愿以姓名而非职务和庄明禾提及的局外人。作为凭证，庄明禾将装有她和李默寻头发的香袋交给了顾鸣随他查证。四人各怀心思结束会面，不料返回途中，庄家姐妹的车遭到蓄意冲撞，一直跟踪的瞿梁只来得及找到庄明净，庄明禾则被人带走。  
李默寻深入陆丰通讯中断，二十四小时后才从庄明净口中得知明禾失踪，在陆丰确认与各个贩毒合作方无关后立刻返回。庄明净说通瞿梁向庄家隐瞒了之前与顾沈二人的会面，只道大小姐在散心路上遭人劫持，庄明锋猜测是生意上的冲突，拒绝报警并怒斥李默寻，实则乐见其成。李默寻在他面前装着无措崩溃，借口离开，转头就绑了瞿梁带回庄明净家中，明净本有顾虑，李不耐等她想通，直接告诉她瞿梁是秦思二十年前失踪的哥哥秦孝，同样为秦思之死留在他身边，原本等明禾病情稳定他可用真相作为报酬，可惜他们太急着破坏协定。庄明净尚未缓过神，李默寻当着她的面一脚踹断瞿梁小腿，逼问她将明禾带出医院的原因，惨叫声中庄明净惊惧道出与顾沈二人的会面。李默寻于是去隔壁打昏沈知微，拨通顾鸣电话，告知他明禾失踪，求他帮忙。顾鸣匆忙前来，发现沈瞿受伤昏迷明净被困，本打算先救下伤员，反被李默寻卸了枪，被迫答应他寻找明禾。拥有二十多年侦察经验，顾鸣很快发现蛛丝马迹，疑心是长期窥探的熟人作案。李默寻立刻带顾鸣前往庄慈，强行将当时出入明禾病房的所有医护人员锁进值班室一一盘问，却无人有疑。此时顾鸣从监控处回来再次数了人头，发现少了一个人，却是在顶楼工作和肿瘤科毫无关系的心理医生裴泽。李默寻反应快如闪电，立即要求顾鸣帮他一个忙，说罢朝天鸣枪引发骚乱。  
挟持庄明净的三天里，裴泽通过新闻记录了风平浪静到郊区某疗养院出现枪击事件到人质挟持武警多方对峙，再到多位社会重要人士受伤现场出现爆炸声等一连串新闻，事件发展如滚雪球。庄明禾在他的私人诊所里得到妥善安置，因为化疗中断和安定药物愈发憔悴。裴泽打算等到新闻报道嫌疑人被控制后再带病人现身，然而当天夜里，理应被武警围困的李默寻就踹开了他的门。裴泽见他一身带血的杀神模样由惊转喜，丝毫不把自己性命放在心上，直到李开始一根根折断他手指，逼问明禾到底在哪里，好不容易追踪到李的顾鸣终于赶来裴泽两只手全部报废前架住了李默寻，受害人却在地上癫狂大笑，吵得李默寻暴怒，抄起墙边折叠椅砸碎了正对接待室入口的单面落地窗，哗啦碎落的玻璃窗后是昏睡中的庄明禾。柳暗花明，李顾二人赶忙检查庄明禾状况，裴泽在身后又痛又快，声称李已经是他的完美作品，他的父亲倾其一生想将狼驯养成家犬，他则用自己的聪明耐心教还了野性本能。话未说完，李默寻徒手抓住一片碎玻璃扎进他的喉咙。  
裴泽没有死。千钧一发之际庄明禾醒来唤了李默寻一声，医生于是眼睁睁看着野兽像一条训练优良的狗，狰狞脸上杀意褪去复归人样，回到主人身边不再理会他。一旁顾鸣给他拷上手铐，告诉他新闻都是李默寻和他故意演的戏，好让裴泽得意忘形放松警惕，李默寻没有坏任何规矩。医生被压入警车前愤而吼出庄明禾没有得到治疗的事实，顾鸣惊而回头，李默寻却只忙着将复又睡着的妻子安顿妥当，神色如常，看到顾鸣还等在原地，冲他点点头说我知道了。顾鸣明白了庄明禾之前拜托他的意思。  
李默寻没有带庄明禾回庄慈，他带庄明禾去了离家不远的震明大学附属肿瘤医院，确认癌细胞扩散后按庄明禾要求回到了他们自己的家。庄明锋自知理亏没有敢拦，第二天夜里李默寻像二十年前那样独自回到庄宅，将庄明禾的话转告给庄儒廷和旁听的庄明锋，大意是基因里的病不怪任何人，只希望庄家能给她最后一点安宁。作为妻子安宁的代价，他带回了三十年里包括庄桥医药在内的数家与毒品有染的公司账目与合同原本，签名处落的都是李的名字，意在担下所有犯罪事实，随便庄家处置。庄明锋羞愤交加，知道自己未听父亲安排贪图毒品暴利和谋害亲姐的打算被昭告出来，没想到李默寻走后，原本泪水涟涟的老父陡然变脸，敲打过贪心不足的儿子后，赞扬他敢于取舍，无妇人之仁。原来庄太太当年在孕期查出癌症，原打算终止妊娠进行化疗，后因发现怀上的是男孩儿，庄儒廷与医生合谋将化疗药物换成了安慰剂，终于庄明锋平安降生，庄母不久病故。李默寻不懂人间情感，因此全心全意仰赖庄明禾的判断，而庄明禾相信虎毒不食子，却不知道人间千千万，人皮下猛于虎恶于鬼者比比皆是。  
裴泽以绑架罪遭到起诉，仍在羁押，不久在看守所发生自残行为，被诊断出躁狂症和精神分裂，暂保就医。庄明净遭到惊吓始终不敢见李默寻，沈知微一直陪伴她，并主动收留了骨折未愈的瞿梁。直到李默寻约出她、瞿梁、顾鸣和沈知微，由他们几个相互介绍了身份，并对顾鸣直言二十年前的法医恐作了伪证。作为证明，他将浮尸案里郭北方的断指交给了他们，失踪的受害人家属（瞿梁）、犯罪嫌疑人（郭北方）和存疑的案件报告自此构成了完整拼图，至于能不能拼出当年真相的图景，那不是他关心的事情。作为交换，李默寻要求庄明净时常回去陪伴明禾就和以前一样。等明禾走后，他们爱怎么查怎么查。顾鸣跟着李默寻经过一整场寻人事件，对动起手来凶狠非人的李保持警惕，私下调查仍在进行。他根据先前庄明禾提及的十六岁伤人事件找到了当时笔录和留存登记的李的中学名牌，又顺藤摸瓜找到了他从广州转到梁溪的学籍记录，记录上显示了他最初所在小学的学籍，那也是顾鸣近四十年前的老家。  
学籍上的名字是沈言，生日和顾鸣改名前的生日是同一天。  
李默寻任何人的电话都不再接，全心全意在家陪太太。刑警无法，通过庄明净登门拜访。庄明禾已不能起身，但见到他们仍然很高兴，并支走丈夫要求说些私房话，李默寻虽不情愿但从不违背她的要求。他下楼去买水果，看到停在车里等庄明净的沈知微，于是按以前庄明禾随口一提的企望，以姐夫身份正告沈知微善待明净。楼上顾鸣对庄明禾说，他可能知道为什么李默寻待他与旁人不同了，在与庄明禾确认李默寻曾用姓名后，不禁恻然，告诉明禾他是三十三年前和他们一起翻进单人病房的许宁声。明禾悲喜交集亦落了泪，求顾鸣无论如何一定要救他，并将遗书交给了警察。  
秋分那天，庄明禾去世了。李默寻按庄儒廷的要求迎来送往，完成了三天整套繁复的葬礼流程，于庄儒廷算是撑足了他在世人前拳拳慈父心的面子，于李默寻则意在向鬼神昭示他的太太有家可归有亲可祭。但他在最后拒绝了庄家要求，按明禾意愿入葬了夫妻俩在白川购置的墓地，恰与当年秦思的墓仅隔两排。  
葬礼结束后，李默寻在家里睡了四天，长时间的做梦。到第七天凌晨，他回到白川公墓，带着庄明禾的物品和焚香在墓碑前等了一夜，等她魂魄还返再回来看他一眼或者接他一起走。当然什么也没发生。香燃尽时天也亮了，顾鸣、沈知微和庄明净出乎意料地出现在墓园入口，将他送回了家。到达后，顾鸣告知李默寻，他接受了庄明禾的授权成为她指定的遗嘱执行人，并取出明禾留在他那里的结发香袋作为证明。经过公证的手写遗嘱将不动产和活期留给了李默寻，多项公司股权留给了庄家父子，一份存期已久的外汇账户和一对玉镯子给了庄明净。庄明禾在最后允许李死后与她合葬，只有一个前提：他不能自杀，否则将剥夺所有配偶身份及权益，包括遗产继承和合葬请求。  
李默寻对最后一项安排毫无心理准备，无论遗嘱有无法律效力，熟悉的字迹和表述证明了这是庄明禾的意愿，他就不能反抗。李惶然崩溃，差点活活掐死顾鸣，所幸被久等不见于是上楼找人的沈知微发现，将行凶者打昏救了好友。沈知微要报警，被顾鸣制止，后者咳嗽许久，告诉他李默寻就是沈言。  
他没有报警，警察却在这时进了门，领队的正是顾俊威。顾家兄弟谁都没想到彼此会在这里相见。顾俊威简单解释了下他们收到关于李默寻名下庄桥医药的走私举报，随即将转醒的涉案人员带走。李默寻麻木顺服，没有任何反抗。  
顾俊威因为这枚与顾家息息相关的定时炸弹寝食难安太久，终于听到庄明锋的消息，急不可耐将人拘提到案，指望他如之前所有庄家送来的替罪羊一样——肇事司机郭北方，凶案嫌疑人夏蓓，疯魔的心理医生裴泽，还有更多，更久——乖乖担下所有罪状。不料李状如木偶不言不语，几个小时过去案子没有进展。经侦从顾雍始早已烂了大半，下属在顾俊威的暗示下开始刑讯，无意中踏碎了他的手表后，李默寻说出了许宁声的名字。  
顾俊威从单向玻璃后面独自进入审讯室。李默寻看见他就笑起来，开始报出三十年前从顾雍开始犯下的连顾俊威也并不完全了解的走私，藏毒，运毒，贪腐案，告诉顾俊威这全是他伟大的光荣的铁面无私的偶像般的父亲做的，就算杀了顾雍也再抹不掉顾家的标签。顾俊威面色陡变，厉声问他是什么意思。和去年年底不幸因癌去世的前法医，尊敬的现任法医科崔主任的师傅的死因是同一个意思。李默寻越说越开心，笑若癫狂，顾俊威忍无可忍举拳欲殴，下属恰在此时敲门而入，告知他李默寻的律师就候在门外。顾惊讶万分，出门见沈知微等在门口，旁边站着他的弟弟顾鸣。沈知微主攻企业法与经济犯罪，当即指出他的委托人李先生在庄桥医药等多家公司的股权早在一年前就以配偶间合法赠与的形式转入了其妻子庄明禾名下。一年后明禾病故，因为附加遗嘱李默寻被剥夺了股权继承，顺位第二的庄儒廷在这种情况下才是陷入走私指控的多家公司的最大股东。  
顾俊威什么也没听见，他看着弟弟平静的面孔，知道他什么都知道了。  
一周后，沈知微在上班路上遭遇交通事故，汽车报废人尚无恙，他在当天被刑警秘密护送到一处安全屋，发现瞿梁也在那里。庄明净不久辞职。顾鸣不顾主人反对搬进了李默寻家中，遭遇过一次伏击和一次深夜破门，两人都没有受伤。作为回馈，李默寻寄出了一份材料，打了两个一次性电话。  
两周后陆丰扫毒，规模大到近乎一场海陆空包围的军事行动，特警部队于深夜突入村庄，在卧底内应下里应外合，缴获逾吨制毒原料和诸多大型设备。卧底是一个实名不详的年轻人，因为做事干练深受毒贩重视，负责最重要的陆丰经松亭至公海的贩毒运输，却无人知道他恰恰是在松亭将情报专递出去。内应则是村里一个父亲身故母亲坐牢的孩子，被法律剥夺家庭的少年成为了法律的守卫者，未尝不令人唏嘘。  
又过了三周，松亭的检察院书记在上午开完会后被批捕，连带整个长三角的公检法系统地动山摇。顾鸣在最后一周里请了假，天天换着法儿给李默寻做饭进补，又因为手艺太差屡被嫌弃，还炒坏李默寻一口铸铁锅，其实那锅是被窗外射进来的独头霰弹打穿的，只是他想了想没有跟主人说。他不说，李默寻也什么都知道，只是懒得捅破，又寄了一袋子文件。  
等待又持续了半个月，梧桐叶子落尽那天顾鸣久违地接到了电话，而后放下对李默寻说，庄儒廷死了，去机场的路上心梗，庄明锋失踪。李默寻看着他不悲不喜，心想他的无聊等待终于结束，顾大队长又要回到热闹的人间去伸张正义了。可他的等待却遥遥无期。  
生命长得让人恐惧，要什么时候才能等到死呢？  
顾俊威不久自杀，空降的新局长命顾鸣将李默寻带回来，开始处理贩毒线拔起后的一系列后续。顾鸣同样将二十年前的秦思案和四十年前其亲生父母的交通事故案并入该项，为李默寻在收押前暂时争取了污点证人的身份，可以在顾鸣监视下行动且不能离开松亭。处理后续远比抓捕犯人要庞杂得多，一转眼2013年过去，案件高峰随春节脚步行将来临，整个公安系统都在节日前拼命努力赶完这个大案。顾鸣忙得飞起，尤其是他所属的支队（他自请下放回了支队）重新发觉了庄明锋的踪迹。等他忙到半夜重新打开会议室门的时候，发现李默寻失踪了。  
庄明锋抓住了庄明净，约李默寻在庄家老宅碰面。庄少爷意气不在，只想玉石俱焚，拿枪指问他为什么最后会背叛庄家，到底想要什么。背叛？从没有忠诚过，还谈什么背叛。他是披着人皮的野兽投错了胎，本就不该被指望遵守人性规则。  
枪响了。  
沈知微将将接住庄明净，就见顾鸣跟着摔下去的李默寻从被子弹打碎的落地窗内跳了下去。楼下是老宅后院，底下是久未清理的游泳池，还没结冰。池水冰冷刺骨，带着还没散透的血腥气，顾鸣拼命睁眼，莫名想起很久以前某一天有人跳下池塘把他捞了上来。他那时还是许宁声，而阿言虽然叫阿言，却始终沉默，沉默如三十三年后的现在。  
一个月后，李默寻的骨灰同样被埋在了庄明禾墓里，名字并没有加在墓碑上，就好像墓下只有一个人。庄明净飞回美国的航班就在当天下午，顾鸣理解不了为什么二人分手，也理解不了沈知微为什么没来。庄明净只说，沈知微从头到尾都很得体，她也很得体，他们都太得体了，知道什么时候该开始什么时候该结束。  
又过了两个月，沈知微向顾鸣辞行，他匆匆结束了几个在学院的大课题，抱着个半吊子访问学者的名头准备飞芝加哥。顾鸣急得跳脚，嫌他们两个又作又笨，偏要等联系都断了才要去一个几千万人口的城市里重新来一场偶遇。沈知微答，你说得对，我就是太聪明了，我现在得为她笨一回。顾鸣沉默许久，无奈笑捶好友，顾辛夷在车上顺着音乐节奏百无聊赖地扭。  
墓园外长天芳草，是万物生发的春天。


End file.
